


Yellow

by blackandbluegrayson



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Before episode 6 : "Jason Todd", Dick not really in there, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Rutting, Scent Marking, Titans, haft beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/pseuds/blackandbluegrayson
Summary: All begin because of one damn hoodie.Omega Dick week Day 6 : Scent marking





	Yellow

All begin because of one damn hoodie.

On Jason’s first night at the manor, Alfred has brought him some change of clothes. The teen didn’t really think about it, he just takes the clothing that seems to fit him longer and protect him from the cold when he returns to the street. Because he has no doubt, they would send him back the moment Batman is sure he won’t spill his secret.

The first item he grabs is a hoodie. 

There is nothing special about it on the initial glance. It’s not a nice yellow colour, clearly well use but still in a good shape, the inside is soft and without any hole. Yet the moment the young alpha puts it on, he becomes fascinate with it.

It takes a few days for Jason to realize why he is acting like that.

It’s the smell.

Under that clean scent of laundry there is another one, like a mix of spring flowers and spice. All the clothes that have been handed to him have that lingering odour. Still, it’s more present on the hoodie.

Smell strong enough to trigger a rut.

For days, he has found himself with his face press into that fabric and his hand around his hard flesh. He never meets the omega associate with that smell, but he needs him so bad.

After that rather embarrassing episode, Bruce has insisted on buying Jason his own wardrobe. The young man has been relieved and upset at the same time. He knows that if he wants to be Robin, he must stay focus. It’s for his own protection. But he didn’t want to get ride of that fragrance. It has been one of the things that have helped him settle down at the manor.

In the end he manages to at least keep the hoodie by hiding in the back of his closet. He is sure that Alfred knows about it, but the aging butler never mention it or take it away.

When he got to try the Robin uniform for the first time for a try out that he finally connects the dot of where that sweet and bewitching smell came from.

Dick Grayson. The original Robin is an omega.

He remembers hearing about it a few years ago. There nothing much that could happen into the Wayne family without Gotham wanting detail. At the time Jason haven’t care one bit. He was too preoccupying about simply surviving.

After that revelation, the teen wants to know everything he can about his predecessor. He asks Alfred, Bruce and even Barbara about Dick. He has read all files and case the first Robin has solved by himself. He gives the impression that he only wants to be as good as him and be the best partner to Batman. That is part of the truth. Deep down he wants to know what makes Dick ticks. Get to know him through people that know him.

Learn what he could do to be a good Alpha for him.

Because Jason doesn’t want Dick to be his omega. He wants to be good enough for the older man to choose him as his alpha. To be able to go around smelling like him all the time.

So he finally belong somewhere. With someone.

For a full year, his only links he had with the older man is that yellow hoodie, tales and case files. To his grief the fabric is smelling least and least like the omega each time her get it out of the closet.

That why the day Bruce asks him to go find Dick to warn him about the Melting Man, he jumps on the occasion. 

As he was about to leave for his mission, he takes the hoodies out and put it on. He is hoping the lingering smell would help him get Dick's trust.  
Hopefully it would bring more than just trust.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a beta but English is not our first language to neither of us. So if there is mistakes pleases let me know. Only way I can learn.


End file.
